


Song in a Siren's Soul

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Series: Connecting Souls [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soul-marks change color, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Soulmate Au where you have your soulmate's name on your body somewhere, and it can change color. (For example, black is normal, dulling of the black usually means possible life-threatening injury or dying, white means death.)(Tags to be added as story progresses.) (This is likely to be a short story and contain short chapters.)





	1. Laurel's Pain

            There was a very d*** good reason she left Starling City and never looked back, avoided it like the plague even.

            For the first year before she fled the large and familiar city, people could seem to just read it on her face. She was an open book and she was sick of people asking if she was all right.

No. Of course she wasn’t. Why on earth would she be?

The name on her hip had went from being dulled to being white in the course of a week following the sinking of the gambit. Logically she knew what that meant, but she had pressed it so far down that she could almost pretend he was still alive and would be brought back home to her somehow. That only worked for so long before the pain crept up on her and she could no longer deny it nor stand to be in the city that held so many memories that were like shards, stabbing at her heart.

After finding herself a new home in Central City, she slowly began to close herself off to the people around her. She didn’t want to get close to anybody unless she had to, telling herself it was because she didn’t want questions about her soulmate and the looks of pity when they found out.

            Her emotions darkened as time went on, especially after the particle accelerator explosion. At first, she couldn’t figure it out, why she seemed to suddenly care less and less about the world and people around her, opting to instead care only for herself, but she chalked it up to the still heavy lingering feeling of loss that she feared would never entirely go away. If she only cared about herself, there was no way she could be hurt. Right?

            But that’s when she finally noticed the change in her mark.

            No longer was it the bright and blinding white that symbolized death, but it was now green (emerald if she had to guess a specific shade) in color.


	2. Green

            She didn’t know what to make of the new color change her mark had undergone.

            When had that even happened? She was so wrapped up in the misery of it all and getting through each day that she didn’t even notice when it changed.

            Black soul marks for healthy soulmates, it dulled for injured and turned white for dead. Those were the only ones she remembered or needed to know before. Were there even other colors in recorded history? Was she an anomaly? She tried to ignore all of her burning questions, finding it dizzying to even think about, but they started a fire in her mind that she couldn’t extinguish no matter how hard she tried to shove it away.

            Her mark had changed, and she didn’t know what to do, didn’t’ know what it meant.

            One day she finally pulled out a laptop and began to search for changes in color, for experts who would know things that she couldn’t find. It was quite by accident that she stumbled across an article, well more of a blog really, under the penname of ZoomRunner that talked about his own experiences with soulmarks and his own soulmate.

He had a soul mark of course, most people did, but he knew that he wasn’t her soulmate, she didn’t have his name. In fact, she was already engaged to her soulmate. His blog posts started out rather light, wanting her to be happy but wanting to know why he was given a soulmate who didn’t, who couldn’t, love him the way he wanted, why it was one sided. As they went on they began to get darker, more ranting, and jealous filled. His own mark had turned to ice, not quite white but not truly blue either. It seemed that he knew what it was all about, but he didn’t outright say it which frustrated her to no end.

She had to admit, at first, she felt bad, but as she read on she felt like something was off about him. Either way, she knew she had to find this… _ZoomRunner_ so that she could get some answers.


	3. Metabilities

            In her search for the man with the ridiculous screen-name of ZoomRunner, she discovered there was another change she hadn’t known about before.

            There was something powerful about her scream now.

            The first time it happened it was an accident. She was attacked and although she could protect herself, naturally, she screamed. Shockwaves flowed from her mouth and the sound was deafening, even to her. Her attackers were sent flying into the brick alley, a painful crunching sound barely meeting her ears as they collided and left cracks in the wall.

            The second time it happened, she had meant to do it. This flash of darkness was blurring in her vision, and she barely caught sight of what appeared to be a man in an odd and creepy masked costume before he closed in around her as he ran, cutting off her air supply. Dimly she remembered the thugs she sent to the mortuary, so she opened her mouth and with the last remaining breath she had, Laurel screamed.


	4. Black Siren

            She hadn’t expected the masked man to _live_ much less ask her to join his team. Really, she thought his offer was to become one of his henchmen, and it _didn’t_ sound like she had a choice. That’s how she found herself in the employment of Zoom, the deadly speedster metahuman who was terrorizing Central City.

            Part of her wanted to flee, to help the people who were now becoming her victims by association with him. The other part of her sneered at the thought, why should they all get to be happy when her soulmate, her Ollie, was brutally ripped from her life?

            Zoom decided that his new hench-woman needed a villainous new name. It didn’t take her long to pick one out, and so she was dubbed Black Siren.

            Soon she met Killer Frost and her husband Deathstorm, and you know what they say, opposites attract. Killer Frost had icy powers while Deathstorm power was fire. She had to admit, she was jealous of her new friends. Even after becoming meta’s they were still perfect for each other, still soulmates, a bonded pair. Watching them still find happiness with each other while following Zoom’s orders made her wish even more desperately that she still had Ollie here with her.

            When Reverb told her that Zoom was holding his soulmate hostage, one of the reasons he’d pulled Killer Frost and Deathstorm into this mess with him, it made her wish seem ridiculous. Why would she want her Ollie here when he couldn’t fight, likely wouldn’t have been a meta, and would never have gone along with these _“missions”?_ His life would be threatened, and she knew she would do anything to protect him if he were here, and that meant doing things that he would never forgive her for.

            After months of working with her newfound friends, the first she’d made in so long, a new speedster arrived. The Flash from Earth-1. As instructed, Killer Frost, Deathstorm, and Reverb went after him. When Killer Frost returned to their apartments that night she looked lost, and colder than usual. What really stood out was the fact that she was alone. No Reverb cracking jokes behind her. No Deathstorm holding her close. Just Killer Frost, and she looked like she was in pain.

            When Killer Frost collapsed into her arms, it was the first time she’d ever seen the seemingly cold girl cry. Black Siren held tight to her friend, knowing exactly how it felt to lose one’s soulmate and that she could do nothing to help her now.


	5. Revenge Scheming

            Black Siren wanted to kill Zoom for what he did to Killer Frost. He took away the only other people who ever gave a d*** about. The only other people who got through to her that she… _loved._ To make the cold and distant Killer Frost love was almost impossible, and yet her soulmate and best friend had reached beyond the thick wall of ice she had built up around her.

            But…

            How would she go about taking him down when there were others, like Reverb, who’s beloved soulmates were under lock and key somewhere? It was unlikely that all of them were at the base.

            Reverb. Thinking about him was a jolt to her memory. Zoom had _his_ soulmate too.

            Even if he was gone now, she couldn’t jeopardize his soulmate. She just couldn’t. He was her friend after all, one of the only ones she had.

            She knew then that she would have to watch and wait for opportunity to present itself, one that would save the soulmate of Reverb and get rid of Zoom.


	6. Lost Frost

            It seemed like she blinked and suddenly Killer Frost was gone too.

            She had fled to the woods to be alone, but that pesky cop Iris, that Barry guy, and their new friends from Earth-1 had tracked her down. They weren’t very happy that Zoom had the Earth-1’s Flash.

            She had gotten to the lair just at the right time to find out and hear everything.

            Cisco- the one who looked like Reverb- was reminding Killer Frost that Zoom _killed_ Deathstorm. He took away her soulmate. He knew her on his Earth, Caitlin he kept calling her, and she had lost her Deathstorm, her Ronnie, too.

            They didn’t see her, but she saw them. She watched in horror as Zoom’s vibrating hand was shoved right into her friend’s chest. It felt like she couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was underwater struggling to reach the surface. She was frozen, paralyzed, and couldn’t even move to scream and scream the way she wanted to.


	7. The Breach to Earth-1

The next time Black Siren saw Zoom she felt that same fear from being unable to help Killer Frost paralyze her. Zoom was by far faster than her given his metahuman abilities, and she didn’t doubt that he could put her down too if he really wanted to.

Instead of killing her like she’d been anticipating, he told her he was sending her to Earth-1 after the Flash. He’d sent King Shark and Doctor Light already, now he was sending her too. Not trusting herself to accept the mission, she kept her mouth shut and nodded tensely.

Silently she took a slow and calming breath as the breach was opened in front of her. Looking over she scrutinized Zoom’s mask before turning back, she could only stall so long before she had to go through.

            Closing her eyes, she pictured her lost friends. Killer Frost. Deathstorm. Reverb. She pictured her dad, who she hasn’t seen in years. And finally, she pictured the Queen family, Moira and Robert and her sweet Ollie, all smiling at her. Opening her eyes with one final deep breath she pictured him waiting for her on the other side.

            She jumped.


	8. Arrival on Earth-1

             Even though the trip only took less than two seconds, if felt longer and Black Siren had to close her eyes against the harsh blue lights surrounding her.

            When she opened her eyes, she was on Earth-2, she knew that’s where she was supposed to be and for some reason she just knew it in her gut that it was the right Earth.

            Looking around and surveying her location she realized she was in some kind of warehouse yard or something. There were large semi-truck storage tanks and boxes all around. Hearing footsteps she quickly slid into a hiding spot between two and peered around.

            Her heart stops as she sees the Green Arrow. Or what she supposed is the Green Arrow of this Earth, after all that is most definitely not _Robert Queen_. But, if it wasn’t Robert Queen, then just _who_ was the Green Arrow of Earth-1?

She felt conflicted, knowing that she needed to follow orders and kill the Flash, but she wanted to find out who this was. Surely this wasn’t going off task, after all The Green Arrow knew the Flash on her Earth. So maybe they knew each other here too? It was worth a shot since she didn’t know where she was anyway.

Stealthily she followed, jumping through rooftops as he sped below on a motorcycle. Once they’d gotten out of the old shipping yard place she’d quickly realized that she was actually in Starling City for some reason. Why hadn’t Zoom sent her to Central City? The home of the Flash? It just didn’t make sense. Unless... he must either be in hiding or in Starling City teaming up with the Green Arrow right now. If he was hiding, then she would have to tail the Green Arrow to try and glean his location.

She smirked, who said work couldn’t be fun? And she still got to do what she wanted, just following facts and orders she had the perfect excuse should she need it to defend why she was following him if Zoom got annoyed with progress.


	9. First Fights

            It wasn’t very difficult to follow Earth 1’s Green Arrow, Black Siren had been trained well. A little bit of exercise wasn’t that big of a challenge.

            Peering down she realized she no longer saw him. With a scowl she leapt down, landing softly with a faint thud to her thick heeled boots. Mentally she cursed when she felt him behind her, “Who are you? Why are you following me?” His voice was being altered by a device, of that she was sure.

            “No one of consequence.” Slowly she stood, replying softly. “Play your cards right, and you might not even get hurt. I’ve been sent for the Flash.” She replied honestly, the threat thinly veiled. She waited while he moved closer, glad to be so aware of her surroundings she knew he had lowed the bow, had put the arrow back in its quiver. Something had made him lower his guard down. Inches from her she swung out, slamming her elbow back towards him and attempting to kick out his feet from under him. Of course, being the Green Arrow, he was just as skillful, and she had to twist around acrobatically to avoid being hit. Her back to him, she jumped as he had begun a crouching move, and somersaulted right over his shoulder to land nearly back to back. In turn, he twisted, reading behind with one arm and managing to snag her waist before following through and slamming her to the ground. She could feel his fingers on her hip as her back hit the pavement. Her fingers grabbed at his jacket harshly, grazing the skin around his collarbone.

            “La-“ He began to say something, but stuttered and cut himself off. Pulling up her leg in the available space between them, she kicked him harshly off of her. She wasn’t expecting to feel a thousand-little pin-pricks on her soul-mark. It wasn’t anything like the soul-crushing pain of losing your soulmate, but it wasn’t pleasant. It was like little needles were worming their way under her skin and after looking up she realized that the Green Arrow was pressing his hand to his chest. Right about where she’d come into contact with his skin. Blinking, almost deliriously, she pushed herself up, her coattails falling back into their proper places after having been pushed up during their little fight.

            She couldn’t see his eyes beneath the shadow caused by the hood, but she could feel them bearing into hers. Breaking away she moved quickly and scaled the wall, grasping onto the ledges and scrambling to get out of there. Once on the roof she spared a glance to find he was still watching her. After that, she ran, and ran, and didn’t look back until she was far away and exhausted.

            Collapsing against a wall with gasping breathes, she peeled her clothes out of the way, just enough so that she could examine her hip, her soulmark. She almost falls over when her eyes find it.

            Her mark wasn’t green anymore.

            It was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, black is for healthy soulmates! *wink* *wink*


End file.
